Kogeinu
Kogeinu (コゲ犬) is an who is well known for his uniquely high voice and talent for harmony. Because he can sing much higher than the usual male range, he is considered to be a " ".Nico Nico Dictionary Entry on Kogeinu He has covered mainly VOCALOID songs and is thought to be a Len voice. Kogeinu has a wide vocal range, as he can go fairly low, as shown in his "magnet" with Mucchi, and also high, as shown in his cover of "Cendrillon", also with Mucchi. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of G.W. Nicolai # Member of Smiley*2 # Member of Smiley*2G # Member of fly away now. vol 2.0 # Member of MOVE ON Entertainment # Member of Team Pet Shop (チームペットショップ) with vipTenchou and 96Neko # (Released on August 27, 2010) # (Released on December 01, 2010) # (Released on January 16, 2011) # (Released on March 16, 2011) # (Released on May 01, 2011) # (Released on October 26, 2011) # DECEMBER SIMULACRUM (Released on October 30, 2011) # Winter Piano Ballads (Released on December ??, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # First Step (Souma & Riseha's album) (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on May 19, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) List of Covered Songs (Parody) (2007.09.24) (Taken down on NND) # "Nico Nico Douga Monogatari" (2008.01.27) # "you" (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni song) feat. Faneru and Kogeinu (2008.03.07) # "SNOW" (2008.04.06) # "Taishou a" (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai ED) feat. Kyaru. and Kogeinu (2008.04.08) # "relations" feat. Kogeinu and Maus (2008.04.21) # "Ketsubatto" (2008.07.02) # "Shitsuren Melt" (Heartbreak Melt) (2008.07.29) # "Soar" (2008.08.03) # "Ice Cream no Uta" (Ice Cream Song) (2008.08.20) # "Nayuta no Kanata Made" (2008.08.22) # "Luna~Umi no Yousei" (2008.09.14) # "Lunatic Tears" feat. Kogeinu, Piko and YU (2008.09.22) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -Band Edition- feat. Kogeinu and ASK (2008.10.02) # "Cantarella" (2008.10.06) # "Daybreak" (2008.10.12) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) feat. YU, Anima and Kogeinu (2008.10.31) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) (2008.11.08) # "Hidalgo" (2008.11.23) # "Cendrillon" feat. Mucchi and Kogeinu (2008.12.20) # "Cendrillon" -RPG ver.- feat. Mucchi and Kogeinu (2008.12.20) # "Pet" (2009.01.18) # "RIP=RELEASE" (2009.02.15) # "No.pan" feat. Faneru and Kogeinu (2009.02.15) # "「2」" feat. QP and Kogeinu (2009.02.24) # "Haru no Haruka" (2009.03.09) # "ESCAPE" (2009.03.28) # "Forever Love" (2009.04.11) # "Shangri-la" (2009.05.04) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. ASK, Faneru and Kogeinu (2009.06.09) # "magnet" feat. Kogeinu and Mucchi (2009.06.20) # "RE:BRIDGE ~ Return to oneself ~" feat. YU, Korosuke, Kogeinu, Keisen, YNG, ASK, Owata, Ishigantou and Faneru (2009.07.20) # "Zenryoku de Nipponpon!" (2009.07.26) # "Blood Sea" (2009.07.31) # "Double-Action" feat. Kyaru. and Kogeinu (2009.09.28) # "Hikari to Kage wo Dakishimeta Mama" (Magic Knight Rayearth OP) (2009.10.09) # "Yuzurenai Negai" (Magic Knight Rayearth OP) (2009.10.09) # "Nico Chuu De Nico Poi!" feat. Kogeinu, amu, ASK, ENE, Gero, QP, Utate Shoujo, Xiao, Tare, Faneru, miy and Mei (2009.10.15) # "Riajuu Bakuhatsu Shiro!" -Short ver.- (2009.10.26) # "Marionette" (2009.11.29) # "Lonely Runner" feat. Faneru and Kogeinu (2009.12.09) # "Iwatte yaru" (I'll Congratulate You) feat. Kogeinu and ASK (2009.12.25) # "Reset" -Piano ver.- (2010.01.09) # "Toeto" (2010.03.14) # "Toki no Kairou" (2010.04.27) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2010.04.28) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (2010.05.07) # "Unknown Girl" (2010.05.27) # "Get Casette" (2010.05.29) # "Kimi ni Sasagu Fantasia" (Fantasia I Dedicate to You) (2010.06.07) # "Akari to Kagi" (Light and Key) (2010.06.08) # "Ochame Kinou" (2010.06.17) # "World Inu Mine" -World is Mine parody- (2010.06.19) # "Onaji You ni" feat. Kogeinu and Suteneko (2010.06.30) # "Wisely 2.0" (2010.07.18) # "Kusari no Shoujo" (Chained Girl) (2010.07.21) # "-LOST-" (2010.08.29) # "Liar Girl" (2010.09.13) # "Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi" (The Blind Astronaut) (2010.09.18) # "Rinne" (2010.10.01) # "Starduster" feat. Chomo and Kogeinu (2010.10.09) # "Kasou Sekai -Accel World-" (2010.10.26) # "Holography" (2010.11.08) # "Hoshikuzu Utopia" (Stardust Utopia) (2011.01.14) # "Dona Dona" (2011.01.14) # "Aitai" (I Want to Meet You) (2011.01.23) # "Dear Misery" (Original) feat. Kogeinu and Nodoame (2011.01.29) # "Snow Trick" feat. Kogeinu, Yurin, Chiko, Rib, Kano and Tsukinowa (2011.03.08) # "Stay Smiling" feat. Smiley*2S (2011.03.18) # "Kumo no Iseki (Relics of Clouds) feat. Kogeinu and Yuudai (Chorus) (2011.04.08) # "Hoshi no Uta" (Song of the Stars) (2011.04.12) # "GOLD" feat. G.W. Nicolai (2011.04.15) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Kogeinu and Wotamin (2011.04.18) # "Suji Chigai" (Misguidance) -Suki Kirai parody- feat. Kogeinu and Faneru (ASK as a guest appearance) (2011.05.08) # "Shoushuuriki" (2011.05.29) # "Shura no Niwa" (Garden of Berserker) -Len ver.- (2011.06.12) # "Panda Hero" (2011.06.18) # "Matryoshka" feat. Kogeinu and ASK (2011.06.29) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When the Crooks Laugh) (2011.09.27) # "L'Arc~en~Ciel Orgel Medley" (2011.10.12) (Community only) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.10.24) # "Kimi ni Sasagu Fantasia" (Fantasia I Dedicate to You) feat. Kogeinu and Pokota (2011.10.30) # "Zutto Kono Mama" (Always, Until Now) (2011.10.31) # "Maboroshi" (GARNET CROW song) (2011.11.30) # "Riajuu Bakuhatsu Shiro!" -Arrange ver.- (2011.12.10) # "Jingle Bells" feat. Kogeinu, vipTenchou and 96Neko (2011.12.25) # "LOVELESS xxx" feat. Bang and Kogeinu (2011.12.31) # "Kettan Nau!" feat. Smiley*2G (2012.02.07) # "Tabichi no Hi ni" feat. Cocoa, syunka, Tsukiyo, Ririnyan, mimim, posha, Amatsuki, KEISUKE, Kogeinu, Shinshakaijin, Score, Renachan. (2012.03.05) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" feat. Kogeinu and Lon (2012.04.23) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2012.05.02) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Kogeinu and Ishigantou (2012.06.13) # "EARTH DAY" (2012.06.27) # "Mahjong Chuudoku" (Mahjong Junkie) feat. Faneru, Kogeinu, Ishigantou and Bang (2012.07.12) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) -Garry's view- (2012.07.27) # "Shiny Day" (Original with Ishigantou & FoP) feat. 96Neko, Mafumafu, Kettaro, Faneru and MOVE ON Entertainment (2012.08.10) # "Romantic Breaker" feat. Wotamin and Kogeinu (2012.10.11) # "Inochi Mijikashi Koiseyo Otome" (Life's Short, so Fall in Love, Girls) (2012.10.20) # "Lost Destination" feat. Kogeinu and Yuudai (2012.10.25) # "Route Sphere" (2012.10.26) # "Sai Kyouiku" (Re-Education) (2012.11.09) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.11.10) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (Mutual Foe Syndrome) (2012.12.08) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) feat. Kogeinu, 96Neko and vipTenchou (2012.12.25) # "Akatsuki Arrival" -Arrange ver.- feat. Kogeinu and 96Neko (2013.03.01) # "Ijime, Dame, Zettai" (BABYMETAL song) feat. Kogeinu, Bang (chorus), Akatin (Shout), Nigaihito (english serifu) and Ishigantou (interlude) (2013.03.08) # "Sarishinohara" (2013.03.09) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.09) # "Shoudou×Pandemonics" feat. Kogeinu, Ayakawa Yukiya, Bang, Akatin, Ishigantou and Outeiroku (2013.03.12) # "Karappo" (Empty) (Yuzu song) feat. Kogeinu and Ishigantou (2013.03.20) # "Nico Nico Wonderland no Theme Song" feat. Kogeinu, vipTenchou, Mucchi, Ryo-kun, clear and Amatsuki (2013.04.13) # "Kogefuu" (2013.04.16) # "Mushikui Psychedelism" (Bug-Eaten Psychedelism) feat. Kogeinu and Akatin (2013.04.18) # "WAVE" (2013.05.08) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) (2013.05.09) }} Discography For G.W. Nicolai albums see here For Smiley*2 albums see here For Smiley*2G albums see here For MOVE ON Entertainment albums see here |track1composer = Noboru↑ |track1arranger = Noboru↑ |track2title = Shinryoku no Kaze |track2lyricist = StudioIMO |track2composer = StudioIMO |track2arranger = StudioIMO}} |track5composer = papiyon |track5arranger = |track6title = Neri no Hoshizora |track6lyricist = HanatabaP |track6composer = HanatabaP |track6arranger = |track7title = Cassiopeia |track7lyricist = InokashiraP |track7composer = InokashiraP |track7arranger = InokashiraP |track8title = rain stops, good-bye |track8lyricist = |track8composer = NioP |track8arranger = |track9title = Shirogane ~ 3rd anniversary edition |track9lyricist = sequel |track9composer = sequel |track9arranger = |track10title = Kyogetsu |track10lyricist = Kogeinu |track10composer = Kogeinu |track10arranger = Yuudai |track11title = Kyogetsu |track11info = (instrumental) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = }} Gallery Illust. by Mukkun |Magnet-kogeinumucchi.jpg|Mucchi (left) and Kogeinu (right) in his cover of "magnet" |ASK's Fire Flower.jpg|Kogeinu as seen in Fire Flower with ASK, Aomofu, Ten, Gero, Hanatan and Faneru Illust. by Kyi (キィ) |Koge GWNicolai.jpg|Kogeinu's icon in G.W. Nicolai |96neko kogeinu akatsuki arrival.nns2922013.png|96Neko (left) and Kogeinu (right) as seen in their cover of "Akatsuki Arrival" |Snow trick Yurin, Kogeinu, Chiko, Rib, Kano, Tsukinowa.png|From left to right: Kano, Tsukinowa, Rib, Kogeinu, Chiko and Yurin as seen in their cover of "Snow Trick" }} Trivia * He calls himself a dog and/or DT (Doutei meaning "virgin guy"). * His bloodtype is A. Q&A on Utaites * The name for Team Pet Shop comes from the members' names: the "neko" from 96Neko means cat, the "inu" from Kogeinu means dog, and the "tenchou" from vipTenchou means shop manager. * He and Mucchi used to be classmates. External Links * Blog * Twitter * Plurk Category:Smiley*2G Category:NND Trap Utaite (Male) Category:Smiley*2 Category:G.W. Nicolai Category:Fly away now. Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:MOVE ON Entertainment